The prophecey of destiny
by Princess Athelia
Summary: Ok at the begining its kind of corny it gets better i swear. and its my first fic so please don't kill me. And its got every thing in it. B/A, a tiny bit of B/R and a lot of B/S. ::CHAPTER 7 UP!!!::
1. flowers and a admirer

We all know the valentines dance is coming up but we must still stay focused on college." The teacher said starring at Buffy. Buffy saluted "very funny ms. Summers."  
  
Buffy smiled. A guy came in. "hello we're delivering the flowers for the school support foundation."  
  
"Very well." The teacher said. Riley smiled at Buffy. The people brought in a box.  
  
One person went to willow with a pack of pink tulips. Another went to Buffy with a with one white rose, 10 yellow and purple tulips and 3 dozen multie- color roses with a tulip in the middle. Then another guy wearing gloves went to buffy with a blood red spiky rose. She smiled at the first one, glowed at the second and nearly cried at the third.  
  
Riley got worried. He sent the 2ed and someone really liked buffy to send her that much. He new he had compotation  
  
Willow looked at the blood red rose. "I bet I can guess who that came from, Spike."  
  
"Probably." Buffy said she smelt the biggest flowers. "mmm… these are my favorite, roses. Hey what's this?" she pulled out a card.  
  
It read,  
  
Dear Buffy,  
  
Happy Valentines Day. I hope you missed me. I missed you a lot. But I'm thinking of staying. Your probably thinking 'What the heck' well meet me tonight at your room. And remember, buffy, I love you more then any thing.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Lover  
  
Buffy read the card a few times. "Willow look at this." She said.  
  
"What?" she read the card, " Buffy gat an admirer? Buffy?"  
  
"It says lover." Buffy said  
  
"So it dose…" Willow smiled  
  
"Hay be nice." Buffy said blushing. She picked up the Tulips and read that card.  
  
Dear buffy,  
  
Happy Valentines Day.  
  
Riley  
  
" This ones from Riley. He doesn't know me much, he probably would have gotten me roses if he new me more" Buffy said. "But I like the colors… they're nice."  
  
" Oh and there's a special delivery for Buffy summers." The dude said.  
  
" Hurry up." The teacher said the dude gave Buffy a Black leather jacket and a red rose and a note.  
  
Don't forget Buffy  
  
Now Riley was really scared. This guy was a real lady charmer. Buffy loved the jacket. As soon as she touched it a memory struck her from a long time ago.  
  
* * *  
  
"Your cold put this on." Angel said  
  
" Are you sure?" Buffy asked  
  
" I'm fine." Angel said, " There's only one thing I need though."  
  
" What's that?"  
  
" A kiss." He said .She starred at him in shock… and slowly they kissed  
  
They're first kiss  
  
* * *  
  
"Class dismissed." She put the jacket on and ran to her room before she could thank Riley for the Tulips. She didn't even wait for Willow she just left to her room. When she got there she cried and cried… " Angel * cry * Angel." It was night already, she hadn't noticed. Her window opened and she didn't pay attention. She jest kept crying. " Angel." A man came in through the window. He had a white tank top on…  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sorry had ta stop there. Don't ya just luv cliffhangers? I do. Bloody hell we 'ave a guest and its… Buffy.  
  
Destiny (me): So Buffy how dose it feel to have your own show and what do you think about my movie?  
  
Buffy: I love my show and so far your story sounds… a bit corny but it's your first…  
  
Destiny: :: makes mad face:: well sorry you think that but it will get better I swear…  
  
Buffy: I totally believe you  
  
Destiny: ya tha's all for now have a grate life… :: Quietly:: your supposed to say something nice you dince  
  
Buffy: :: quietly:: well sorry…  
  
R&R 


	2. All About Buffy

Hay all welcome… I forgot to put a declaimer on my last chapter so…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire that would be the brilliant Joss W. As much as I'd love to own it but I don't  
  
In the last chapter: Some dudes came and gave out flowers, and then Buffy got a jacket and went to her room crying. After that a mysteries stranger came in ooooh…  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
" Buffy?" He looked around the room. He spotted her crying on her bed. Muttering his name over and over again. She was also wearing his jacket " Buffy…" He went to her.  
  
Buffy recognized that voice. She looked up. She got out of bed, "Angel is that really you?" She felt his face and chest. " Angel! Oh I'm so happy!!" Angel tilted her head up and kissed her.  
  
* * *  
  
Riley was in front of Buffy's door. Willow came up behind him. " I wouldn't knock. She doesn't answer the door when she's sad."  
  
"She's Sad!!!" Riley practically yelled Willow looked at him, "Ya…" She said  
  
"Don't worry she gets sad a lot…" Willow added (A/N well its true…)  
  
"Well I'm going in."  
  
* * *  
  
"Angel what about your soul?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I can do any thing with this ring. Its ok." He said  
  
" Good I don't wanna loose you again." She said. So they continued Buffy's over shirt was gone. The door burst open after Buffy and Angel fell on the bed.  
  
Riley looked at them. Buffy looked at riley. "Oh Riley, this is Angel. Baby, this is Riley." Angel and Buffy got up. Angel rapped his arm around her waist and shook Riley's hand.  
  
Willow came in " ANGEL!!!" She gave him a hug, which he returned. " How are you?"  
  
"Oh I'm… grate for my * cough * condition" he said  
  
" How old are you?" Riley asked  
  
"Oh… well… I'm." Buffy cut in.  
  
"He is 25 years old." She said.  
  
" That's older then me! Buffy this guy is 7 years older then you." Buffy coughed 'Two centuries' but he didn't catch it. Buffy took Buffy away to talk to her. Angel got jalousie. He growled.  
  
"Angel. No!" Willow scolded  
  
"Who dose he think he is." Angel said  
  
"He really likes Buffy. He wont hurt her." Willow said.  
  
"What and I would!" Angel yelled silently.  
  
" I never said that!" Willow said.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Buffy! Guys like that can take advantage of you." Riley scolded.  
  
""Riley. I have known him since I moved to Sunnydale." Buffy Pronounced (A/N ok for all those real vocab. Readers out there I don't exactly know what that means it just sounds right…;p SO sew me)  
  
"What you spend every moment of waking day with him?"  
  
(A/N ignore that squiggly line up there that was an accident…-.- don't even say anything.)  
  
"Actually every moment of waking night…" she corrected.  
  
"You do "it" with him every night!" Buffy was getting mad.  
  
"No I don't, if I did then…"  
  
"Then?"  
  
"Then…"  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
"Oh no there's a vampire in here!!" Riley said  
  
Ok that's another cliffhanger! Get down with my bad self which is faith I took a Quiz thingy and the character I am regularly like is Anya… :: smiles raises arms in air triumphantly:: bye bye… 


	3. what is with this!

"No there's not!" Buffy, Angel, and Willow said.  
  
"Not here…nope," Angel said.  
  
"psht… not one for miles." Willow said waving her hand (A/N real convincing)  
  
Riley checked the temp. of all the people in the room. "Willow get away from him!" He yelled at Willow. Riley through 3 stones at Angel (A/N real grate Riley that is jest the best approach! Bring out the Rocks… -. - Oh please…) Angel got mad. " That hurts stop." Riley Grabbed Buffy and held her around the neck. Angel changed. Riley got his stun gun out. Buffy elbowed him and jumped in front of Angel. She got stunned. Angel went and punched Riley he put on a long black-sleeved shirt really quick, picked Buffy up and ran. He got in the hall he got in the hall and there were 2 more commando dudes. Willow punched Riley.  
  
The commando dudes ran after Angel. " Demon A, 1 prisoner, on the run area 554. Hostage… * brake *" the guy looked at the other guy " who is?"  
  
"Buffy Summers."  
  
"Hostage- Buffy Summers." He finished  
  
" It's going to be ok Buffy" Angel ran in between Xander and Anya.  
  
" Was that Angel?" Xander took a retake, "And Buffy?"  
  
They looked behind them and saw a group of commandos then they looked at each other and ran.  
  
Angel headed for the hospital. The commandoes right behind him… besides Xander and Anya. Angel was almost to he hospital. Xander noticed Buffy was hurt and were they were headed. " Anya we need to distract them!"  
  
"How!" Anya yelled back  
  
" Willow! Distraction please?!" HE yelled through the phone. (A/N Ok how did he get a phone????)  
  
"Hurry!" Anya yelled.  
  
Willow called a demon that looked deadly but couldn't hurt a fly. The commandoes yelled in the walky-talky " Change of rout! Demon unidentified  
  
! Rout 55!" so they lost the commandoes.  
  
Angel ran in the hospital. " Help! I need help!" He yelled. Buffy was put in a room on a bed. " You can make it baby. It's all right. Don't worry." He cried on her hand, which was clutched, in both his hands. " Buffy I have too go. I want you too know I love you and see you tomorrow night. Don't die on me please. Don't." He kissed her and left to his old mansion. Anya and Xander ran in a couple minutes after Angel left.  
  
"Hey why did that guy leave?" Anya asked  
  
" Its almost light out." Xander said.  
  
" You mean… he's a…" Anya was shocked.  
  
"Yup… that's Angel." Xander said. "Buffy we're going to go now. See you tomorrow." Xander said after an hour or 2.  
  
The next day-  
  
Buffy lie in her bed Riley kneeled beside her. He stroked her hair" Buffy." She slept on. He held he hand. She stirred " Buffy."  
  
" Angel… I love you. Angel." She said.  
  
"I'm here buffy." Angel said from the doorway.  
  
" Why are you here. Its day light!"  
  
" This ring." He said sitting on the other side of her. He stroked her hair. " How are you baby?" Angel asked  
  
" Much better now that you're here." She said. Riley felt really hurt. He had been here longer then Angel. And…and she didn't love him, she loved Angel.  
  
Angel stroked her cheek with his thumb. " Are you going to stay?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I think so. I love you." Angel said.  
  
Buffy kissed him.  
  
" I love you too."  
  
" I have an idea!" Buffy said  
  
"What?" Angel said  
  
" How about you come to school with me?" she asked  
  
" Sounds good to me." Angel said he bent down and kissed her again.  
  
"I wanna snuggle." She said. She let Angel in the bed and Angel rapped his arms around her. And slowly they fell asleep together.  
  
Riley left unnoticed. A nurse walked in and smiled. " Oh. Young love she said.  
  
Willow walked in smiled and left " Good to know he's back. I missed him. He brought life to this place. As a metaphor." She said.  
  
  
  
"Buffy…" A mystic voice said " Buffy…"  
  
She looked around her. She got out of bed and kissed Angels forehead. She walked out of her room. There wasn't anyone there.  
  
"Hello anyone there." She called  
  
"Buffy." The voice said.  
  
" Who's there?" she said  
  
" Buffy…" she walked out of the corridor into another.  
  
"Hay b." Faith said standing in a doorway leaning agents a wall.  
  
  
  
Beat that for a cliffhanger! HAHAHAHAHA^.^ stay toned and find out 


	4. A big bad Problem

Hay all I have I review!! Come on give me more reviews…please! Anyways I am trying to get my chapters longer so stick with me here. k. So here's the chapter…  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Faith?"  
  
"Yup," Faith said.  
  
"But you're in a-"  
  
"A coma, yes I know. (A/N????? O.o) Dose it look like I'm in a coma?" She said.  
  
" No."  
  
" Well then."  
  
"Were is everyone?" she asked  
  
"Buffy. There's something I have to tell you." Faith said  
  
"What?"  
  
"You-" Faith disappeared  
  
"Faith!" Buffy yelled. She looked in the doorway she was leaning on. Faith laid there in a coma.  
  
"Buffy…" The mystic voice called.  
  
"This is really getting creepy." She said following the voice.  
  
" Buffy! Wake up!" Angel said shaking her. "Buffy! Come on wake up! Buffy!" He yelled  
  
"Excuse me sir." A lady said.  
  
"She's not waking up!" The nurse took her pulse. " Buffy!" he called  
  
"Doctor!" She yelled  
  
" What's wrong?! Is she dead?!" Angel panicked.  
  
"Her pulse is very faint." The nurse said. Spike came in (its dark outside.)  
  
"Did I miss somfin'? I knew she was shocked. But gosh? Peaches what are you doin' here?" Spike said.  
  
"Spike." Angel said  
  
"Chill out I can't hurt anything with a soul." Spike said Angel smiled. " Tha's what that shocky thing dose to demons. Tha's wha' it would have done if it go' you." Spike finished.  
  
"Why dose that matter. I have a soul." Angel said  
  
"Because then they take you and do experiments on you. They got me. But I got away." He said.  
  
"Sir." The doctor said  
  
"Yes?" Angel asked frantic.  
  
"Well how can I say this? But we have concluded that she is in a coma." The doctor said. " I'm sorry.  
  
Angel sat down He held his head not daring to cry. Riley walked in, "How is she?" he asked. Angel shot up and changed.  
  
"You! You want to no how she is?!" He yelled. Riley took out his Walky- Talky. Angel it and stepped on it. As much as Spike wanted to watch he new he had to stop Angel. He grabbed Angel.  
  
"Calm down old Buddy." Spike said. Xander and Anya walked in.  
  
"Wow. Why is he here?" Anya asked  
  
"He has the ring." Xander said, " How is Buffy?" he added.  
  
"Spike knows why doesn't he tell you. I have to take out the trash." He said struggling to get free.  
  
"I'm kind of busy old chap." Spike said.  
  
"Let me go I won't hurt him." Angel said Spike released him.  
  
"She's not good. I'll start there." He said.  
  
"What do you mean, she's not good? Is she dead?" Xander asked  
  
"No but she is really close to it." Spike said.  
  
" I don't get it." Riley said  
  
"She's… uh in a Coma Thanx to Mr. Commando here. He thought I would hurt her, he also thought I would hurt Willow." Angel said. Riley sat down. Xander slowly sat slowly down as well. Xander cried. Willow and Giles walked came in.  
  
"How… you have no soul... You do what you have to get your prey." Riley said.  
  
"I have a soul. I've had one for a long time." Angel said.  
  
"That's not right?" Riley said.  
  
"And think of it this way Spike has no-" Angels mouth was covered  
  
"He isn't supposed to know that." Spike whispered.  
  
"May I ask what is going on?" Giles asked  
  
"To some things up: Buffy is in a coma thanks to Captain Cardboard here." Spike said. Willow did the same as Xander did.  
  
"But… Buffy…" Willow cried. " What's going to happen?"  
  
" In a week if she doesn't wake up they'll send another slayer." Giles said.  
  
"She's going to wake up." Angel said.  
  
" How?" Willow asked  
  
"There's a spell but it's very hard." Giles said.  
  
"Oh… goodie." Willow said.  
  
" Lets get to work then. " Giles said. Willow and Xander got up. Anya helped Xander walk and Spike helped Willow. (" Come here red I'll help" Spike said O.O)  
  
Giles and Angel led the way. " What can I do to help?" Riley asked.  
  
" Stay out of our way and away from Buffy." Angel said.  
  
Ok I never knew spike was so kind. Please R&R please please please please please… :: gets on knees and begs.:: Oh well more chapters comin. 


	5. The plan

"Buffy…" The mystic voice said. Buffy followed it through the corridors.  
  
"Hello." It got really foggy. Buffy felt hands rub agents her arms. The Arms rapped around her waste.  
  
"Spike?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Its ok luv, don't worry I'll take care of you." Spike said.  
  
"I'm scared spike. I don't understand what I'm supposed to do. I'm lost." Buffy said. Buffy didn't know why but she, for some reason, trusted  
  
Him.  
  
"Its ok luv, I'll help you." Spike said.  
  
"Thank you so much." She said.  
  
"Come on, this way." Spike said. He began to disappear.  
  
"Wait come back! Not you too." She called, "Wait!" Spike disappeared completely.  
  
"Alone again." Buffy said. The fog disappeared.  
  
"Xander go to the magic shop and get these things." Giles said giving Xander a list. On it was  
  
Toad skull  
  
Crow feathers  
  
Alligator eyes  
  
Dragon scales  
  
Frog liver  
  
Denim witchcraft candles  
  
"Anya go look up this spell," Giles instructed, "Willow it would be faster if you helped."  
  
"What do we do?" Spike asked  
  
"You two are the most important part of my plan." Giles said  
  
"Oh Ya!!" Spike said  
  
"What is our job?" Angel asked.  
  
"Don't worry about that now. What I need you to do now is pack a bag of stuff you would use on a slaying mission such as; cross bows, stakes, holy water, Garlic-" he was cut off.  
  
"Wow, wow, wow. You wanna make us pack the stuff that will kill us." Spike said.  
  
"Yes you might need them this is Buffy mind. Oh and don't forget crosses." Giles said.  
  
"Come on I know where we can get this stuff." Angel said.  
  
"You are going to handle the garlic and crosses understood." Spike said.  
  
"Ya, ya and spike remember if I get hit by something that could kill me don't go all hero, I'm immortal with this ring." Angel reminded  
  
"Why would I…" Spike said then added matter a factually like, "And I'm the one who found it!"  
  
"While they were gathering stuff up a question stuck Angel. "Spike?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Why are you doing this?" he asked. "You don't have a soul and you you're in no mood to die." Spike slowly put the stake in the bag.  
  
"Buffy…" The voice called.  
  
"What do you want?!" Buffy yelled.  
  
"Buffy…"  
  
"You are getting on my nerves." Buffy yelled. The scenery changed " Hay this is… my room." She said looking around, " Hay why are they in my room?" She said. Angel and Spike obviously couldn't see her." Angel." She walked up to him and tried to touch his face but it went through.  
  
"Well?" Angel asked.  
  
"I don't know. She is really nice and Buffy jest… I don't know," he said.  
  
"You love her," Angel said.  
  
"What?" Spike said.  
  
"You love Buffy don't you," Angel said  
  
"Huh? The Slayer and me? N-n… no." HE said, "Yes." Buffy looked at spike… he did. 


	6. The Prophecey

Spike sat down on the bed. Buffy sat next to him and stroked his hair. "Its ok Spike I understand completely." He said.  
  
"Spike I won't tell but…" "Don't tell Buffy… but well. When I was in L.A Cordy and  
  
I… what I'm trying to say is-"  
  
"You and Cordilia did 'it'? How could you do this to her? Buffy loves you, more then anything! If I were you I'd never… you" said Spike sitting up. Buffy curled up in a corner and cried.  
  
"How could he * cry* how could he do this to me * cry*" Buffy sobbed.  
  
"I have a son with her." Angel said  
  
"I hate * cry* I hate you!" She cried.  
  
"Shhhh. Do you hear that? It sounds like crying." Spike said.  
  
"What?" Angel got really quiet, "I hear it."  
  
"Huh?" Buffy's head shot up. "You can hear me! Thank you god!"  
  
"I lost it." Angel said.  
  
"NO no no! Can- You- Hear- Me?!" She yelled.  
  
"Yes." Spike said.  
  
"Yes? Yes what?" Angel asked.  
  
"It asked if I could hear it." Spike said, "Buffy?"  
  
"WHAT?!" Angel asked "Buffy?"  
  
"YES yes yes!! Thank you god!" Buffy laughed in spite of herself.  
  
"It's Buffy!" Spike said. Happily "Were are you what's goin' on?" Spike asked.  
  
Buffy hugged spike and she didn't go through.  
  
"Oh my god! I love you." She yelled. Spike froze. Buffy clamped her mouth. "I didn't just say that! Did I?" Buffy questioned in disbelief. The Scenery began to change back, "No not again!"  
  
"What's happing Buffy?!" Spike called out.  
  
"Spike I don't want you to leave again no… please no!" she called. "I need help! No!" She called. "It's changing again spike!" She yelled. Spike saw a flashing version of Buffy.  
  
"I can see you Buffy!" Spike said. Buffy looked at spike. "She's fading!" He yelled. He held on to the fading version of Buffy. He screamed.  
  
"Spike?" Angel asked. Now spike passed out. Angel picked him up and went to the library with the equipment.  
  
"What happened?" Giles asked alarmed.  
  
"He said he could hear Buffy in her room. Then he could see her, he said she was fading."  
  
"I guess he tried to keep her here. Then he screamed and there was a flash of light and he fell to the ground." Angel explained.  
  
"Angel go - wait do you think you can take Spike to Buffy?" Giles asked. "Good thing I put that camera in spikes Blood."  
  
"What?" Angel asked.  
  
"Angel you and Spike's job was to literally fetch Buffy and fix her problem so she can wake up. You weren't actually supposed to go in a coma but spike did. Now you have to save them… both." Giles said.  
  
"Giles! Giles come see this!" Willow said.  
  
"What is it did you find the spell?" Giles asked  
  
"Yes, but look what else we found, a prophecy." Anya pointed out.  
  
"It was right here with the spell." Willow said.  
  
"Let me see that." Giles demanded. He looked at the paper. "This paper came from The Kectina, A book of Prophecies. The  
  
Most common one around that is in America: North and South. Someone knew this was going to happen and they wanted us to know about it."  
  
"What does it say?" Angel asked.  
  
"It reads…  
  
In the year 2002 a terrible incident will happen to the slayer…" Giles read aloud "That's easy, Buffy's in a coma." He said.  
  
"Please continue." Anya said.  
  
"Yes…  
  
She shall disappear to a different land and encounter verity's memories of past  
  
Foes and familiars." Giles stopped. "Do you think she's meeting people who died?  
  
Or close to it?" Giles said.  
  
"Like Faith and every person who died that she held dear?" Angel said.  
  
"Plus the demons." Willow put in.  
  
"Go on." Anya urged "Hmm…  
  
During the terrible darkness. All vampires and Demons will hide ("That's interesting but Angel's still here… and spike… it must mean all soulless and  
  
Concise.") Giles said "Hurry up!" Anya said. The loyal will have a problem and the sorceress shall run." He stopped. "Loyal? Sorceress… that's interesting."  
  
"We'll figure out what every thing means after you finish the prophecy!" Anya  
  
Scolded.  
  
"Giles…  
  
The Bloody shall disappear to save the slayer…" Giles stopped  
  
"What now!" Anya shouted.  
  
"Now it gets tricky, it says 'Destiny shall be put into the making." Giles said  
  
"Like I said we'll figure this out after you finish reading." Anya said.  
  
"The witch shall be in true happiness. Unexpected guests shall come. The rogue shall disappear and suffer heart pain as a sister comes-" Giles was cut off.  
  
"What do nuns have to do with all this?" Anya asked.  
  
"Wait till he is done reading!" Willow, Angel, and Giles (I'm done for Giles)  
  
said in unison.  
  
"Ok, ok I got it." Anya said.  
  
"As I was!" Giles glared at Anya, she smiled. "Ehem…  
  
A sister… the key shall come to the hell mouth. A miracle shall happen and the  
  
darkness shall clear. The rogue shall leave and Destiny shall scream with life."  
  
Giles said.  
  
"Why'd you stop now?" Anya asked.  
  
"There isn't anymore? It doesn't have a key or something?" Angel snatched the  
  
paper from Giles and read it over a few times. He exhaled and picked up Spike to  
  
take him to were Buffy is.  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
Spike and Buffy landed on the ground. Buffy's face was tear stained from crying.  
  
"Love, what's wrong?" Spike asked.  
  
"  
  
Huh? Oh nothing, I'm fine." She said.  
  
"How much did you hear? Spike asked really worried.  
  
"I came in were you told angel you love me. And then…" Buffy cried again.  
  
"Let it out love," spike said offering a shoulder to cry on. She snuggled into  
  
Spikes arms.  
  
"Am I not good enough for him? * Sniffle* I can't believe he'd do this too me *  
  
Sniffle*" She cried. Spike stroked her hair and soothed her.  
  
"He's a jerk don't worry about him," Spike said.  
  
"He's changed somehow… I just can't put my finger on it. But with that *  
  
Sniffle* with that Tramp! How could he do that?" She cried.  
  
"If you were my girl I'd… I didn't just say that out loud?" Spike inquired. Buffy  
  
nodded. There faces got closer and closer until they met, closing the gap.  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
(Hay all. What do you think? I got an editor now my bestest best friend Destiny's  
  
Bf ^.^ oh and here is the prophecy as a whole and just to let you know I made it  
  
up!  
  
   
  
In the year 2002 a terrible incident will happen to the slayer. She shall  
  
disappear to a different land and encounter verity's memories of past foes and  
  
familiars. During the terrible darkness. All vampires and Demons will hide. The  
  
loyal will have a problem and the sorceress shall run. The Bloody shall  
  
disappear to save the slayer. Destiny shall be put into the making. The witch  
  
shall be in true happiness. Unexpected guests shall come. The rogue shall  
  
disappear and suffer heart pain, as a sister the key shall come to the hell  
  
mouth. A miracle shall happen and the darkness shall clear. The rogue shall  
  
leave and Destiny shall scream with life.  
  
And there ya go ^.^) 


	7. New Friends, and New Places

Yo! I finally got time to start on the chapters again!! I'm so happy! And I am so pleased! And to top it all off, I'm going to try my best to make I long!!!!!! SO enjoy your long awaited story ~*~Destiny~*~ Oh and to let ya'll know I'm only 13 and this is my first fic so no flames that goes to you MLA (MLB!) she will remain un mentioned!  
  
"Hay guy, sorry I'm late." Xander said, " I ran into a problem." "The loyal shall have a problem?" Anya Quoted, 'Xander is more then loyal to Buffy.' She thought starring at the ceiling, with a worried face. "Anya what's wrong?" Xander asked placing an arm around her shoulder and starring into her eyes. She pulled away and turned to Giles. "The prophecy." She said. Giles understood what she was saying and looked at Xander worriedly. " Xander are you ok?" " Oh it was nothing like that!" Xander said pushing his hands forward as if saying "psht! No way!" he smiled then frowned with annoyance, "The shop person had to tend to every other person in the shop before he got to me! Then he "Missed placed" the Dragon scales. it turns out they were "hiding" behind his foot!" Xander explained putting on his annoyed look and stuffing his hands in his pockets. "If that's not a problem. then, well, problem must have a new definition." Willow piped up. Anya sighed a relief for her beloved Xander. "So what do we have to work with?" Anya asked sitting down on the steps. "Did I miss something?" Xander asked. Giles handed him the piece of parchment with the prophecy on it. " Oh, ok!" "Well, we got slayer, loyal, sorceress, the bloody, witch, rogue, and--" Willow was cut off. "And the nun. I still don't understand that part." Anya finished for Willow. Willow made her matter of factually face and nodded her head. Anya smiled uneasily, " Sorry." Willow put on her pouty face, "yah yah," She said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Buffy laid necked (covered in blankets of curse) in spikes arms. The fit perfectly around her like a little puzzles. It made her feel warm inside. "So B. another vamp. You know I'm starting to see a pattern here?" A voice said by the doorway. Buffy opened her eyes wide. NOT KNOW!!! She cried in her brain. "Faith!" Buffy jumped up from the hospital bed with the covers draped around her walking to her cloths. When she reached the she snatched um up and dressed under the covers. When all the hustling was gone she jumped out with and accusing finger. "What do you want?" Spike asked buttoning up his leather pants. "Why is that all your boyfriends happen to be dead, besides that one (not spike, but Riley) Faith asked? She walked around spike giving him the eagle eye. How did you know I am a vampire?" Spike asked suspiciously. Watching Faith circling around him.  
  
"You're an evil on too! Besides its instinct. I was the slayer before B here betrayed me and put me in a coma said. "Stop right there! You're the one who shot Angel with poison! None of that would have happened if you hadn't shot him! " How was I supposed to know the cure was slayer blood?" Faith protested folding her arms and shifting her wait to the left, forcing her hip to stick out on the right. "It doesn't matter now, he has a son. Not with me though." Buffy sighed, holding back those old faithful tears. "Not with that tramp Cordilia!" Faith cried out, " Oh B I'm sorry, for real. Its just the mayor really cared for me!" Faith administered sighing and putting a comforting hand on Buffy's shoulder. "And I didn't!!" Buffy protested. Spike raised an eyebrow, 5 min. ago this girls wouldn't stop throwing comments at each other and know they were all goodie goodie sister hoody. humans, he'd never understand them. " Ok, enough of all this babbling, I wanna know what's going on in Buffy's brain!" Willow cried out while everyone was sitting reading. "Wait lets get me in first!" Angel protested. Willow frowned and sighed nodding her head. RING, RING, RING Willow answered her phone, " Hello?" She answered, "Oh, hi Tara!" She took the phone away from everyone else. "Xander get the stuff set up for. Angel step in the circle, and don't step out!" Giles said motioning to the blue circle on the floor. Willow came out of the books with big red eyes, and a red nose. She looked like she wouldn't make it to them without bursting in tears. "Willow! What's wrong?" Xander asked. HE pulled her to his chest and she cried letting out her sad story. "Tara's going to Maine! She doesn't know if she's coming back! I'd go after her but I'm needed, so I'll stay." She cried, finally finishing telling everyone of her conversation with Tara. "Maybe you should go--" Xander was cut off. "No, no, no, no, sorry willow but anything that happens to willow in her coma land, happens to her for real." Giles said, " And what's the use of letting one friend die, when you can still keep in contact with the other friend. Or loosing your best friend since sophomore year!" Giles said his usual pep talk ready to pop out. "I understand," Willow said not wanting to waste time, cause she really wanted to see what was in Buffy's mind! "Right! Lets get this spell started then shall we," Anya squeaked in from the depths of the silent pplz. Willow sat down and started to chant ancient Latin. Angel started to flashing, and slowly he disappeared. Like rain slowly calming down then eventually halting. Not like nightwalker from x- man. "Lets hope he goes fast!" Giles said to no one unparticular, while he turned on the cameras. "That's enough of that subject!" Spike said after listing to about an hour of girl talk. "Look, B, I'm probably going to wake up in about 2 months," Faith declared smiling. "That's great!" Buffy smiled and Faith begun to disappear again. Buffy watched terrified trying to grab onto Faiths arms but it was no use. finally in about 3 min. Faith was all gone. "Come back!" Buffy cried. She grabbed a china lamp at her bedside table and through it at the wall. Screaming hysterically. " I hate this place!" "Its ok luv, come here." Spike said opening his arms which Buffy accepted placing her head on his chest. Then out of no were she jerked away from Spike. "Wait a sec. Angel! That Vampire is dead meet!" She ran out and Spike ran after her. Angel looked around; he walked out of the room. And looked around, the place was like a dessert. There was nothing anywhere, not even water. Giles had one camera on Spike and one on Angel. He and Xander and Anya watched, while willow looked for a Legend/Key, "Giles! Giles! I found it!" Willow shouted. She printed it out. Giles got up and went to Willow, who was sitting at a table. It read; The slayer- Buffy Anne Summers The watcher- Rupert Giles The loyal- Alexander Harris The witch- Willow Rosenberg The Demon- Anyanka The sorceress- Tara The wolf- Oz The Bloody- William the bloody The Rogue- Angelus Then all the sudden out of no were, "Giles, Buffy has flipped her lid!" Anya Shouted tossing a piece of popcorn in her mouth. "She's attacking Angle!" Xander added, grabbing some popcorn form Anya's boll, and she regularly slapped his hand.  
  
Ok so what do you think? Good bad, in between? Please review, I need 4 reviews to continue! Hay what do you think will happen to Angel? I am so excited but I need 4 reviews so be nice and submit! 


	8. AN

Ok.. I was reading over my story's. and I noticed that this one makes absolutely no sense.o.o it is my first, and I have it completed in a notebook. it actully has a good plot. . the descriptions, and specification of who is talking is just dormant! So I am thinking about re- writing it. but at the moment I am writing a Harry potter story about some angels and harry and the gang becoming angelic detectives.. And some sirens and mystical beings, and it's a fun story. So if you guys want me too re- write this too make it understandable. tell me. If enough want me too re- write it I will but if there isn't many people I'll leave it were it is.. u.u  
  
Have a nice day! ^-^ Princess Athelia 


End file.
